Video and audio players, such as DVD players and computers, are popular entertainment devices for enjoying media. When in operation, these players continuously process audio and video digital signals to provide a continuous moving image and sound. FIG. 1 is a graph showing the complexity of a variety of processing tasks of a conventional video and audio player in operation versus time, which illustrates how the various processing tasks occur continuously when the player is in operation.
In the past, these players have operated at full power while continuously processing the digital signals. However, energy can be expensive and may require the use of natural resources. Further, a player operating continuously at full power can get hot, requiring the use of a noisy fan to reduce the temperature of the player.